CHECKMATE
by Nick's Studio
Summary: Criminal, then captive, then hero and team leader. Jaune Arc, bad gone good, or good gone bad. A bounty hunter and associate of multiple well known criminals, in this post apocalyptic wasteland, run by broken companies, industries and creatures known as Grimm. Not running, no hiding, no where to go but stand and fight. And who better to help, then Vomit Boy himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all, its been a while, well, not that long of a while. Sorry to everyone who's been waiting for any updates. I've been busy with my home and educational life, I'm just getting back into the swing of things, and I thought about the best way to make it up to you guys, soooooo, I've decided to start on a new story, publishing the first chapter today. Its a work in progress but I think it's going to be great. And I will be uploading the 3rd chapter of CD possibly later today or in the week. But anyways, hope you enjoy.**

"P-p-please, just leave me be!" the elderly man scampered away, half ways crawling, half ways dragging himself along the dusty, metal flooring. Tears pooled from his swollen eyes, battered and bruised, pathetic looking.

I smiled at the sight, trying to find some hint of amusement from the scene playing out in front of me, but parts of my brain nagged at me, tell me this was wrong, but like in most cases, I drowned those voices out.

I reached into my pocket, and retrieved a small, packaged document, with a tiny image of the man plastered on the front. A really formal bounty letter. Peculiar, but I'm in no place to judge.

**'I going to want to hurry this up, Adam will get all pissed if I'm not back on time.'**

I pocketed the document in my backpack of sorts, sparing a glance at my left arm. Machinery, bio-mechanical, stolen Atlas tech, dusted, polished, and customised to suit my tastes, Sky blue, and a dull, pale yellow.

After a few more seconds of staring, I turned my attention back to the man. I continued smirking and spoke.

"Well, Mr Cavos, seems today is a bad day for you, God forbids all the things you've done, written on that document."

The man just blinked at me unnervingly, he'd stopped crying, which seemed to soothe my soul, but I still had to complete my job.

"Importing stolen and illegal goods, a body count of fifteen, and there is some evidence saying you were behind the disappearance of six children from Mistral," I chuckled lightly, eyeing him up and down. "How...terrible of you."

Cavos didn't seem to trying to make any attempt to try and escape anymore, which would make my day way more easier.

"But hey, there's an upside, because today, you will be forgiven for your sins." Cavos smiled slightly, he seemed a lot more confident then before.

**'He thinks of going to spare him? that's funny.'**

"Today, I'll be playing the role of the grim reaper , and taking your soul for purification."

His smile fell, and his mouth began opening and closing rapidly, though no words came out, though I knew he would beg and try to plead with me like before. I wouldn't give him the chance.

I whistled, and called out behind me.

"Mors!

A large, lumbering, shadow stumbled out its dark, hiding place. On all fours, trotting towards us, was black-eyed, brown bear, with a dirt rag tied around its neck. It came to stop right beside me and glanced at me, waiting.

I reached out, and scratched the back of its neck. It let out a loud sounding noise, which I imagined it was it purring.

"You know what to do boy," I spoke into his ear, and the bear instantly took on a more offensive stance, watching him stalk to wars Cavos, who had back himself into a corner, with no way.

Mors launched himself onto his hind legs, standing up tall on two legs like a human, letting out a low roar, and came crashing down on Cavos, gnashing at him, and mauling him to death. And Cavos, all the while, screaming in pain, until, dead silence.

Mors then trotted back over to me and sat waiting again.

I reached onto my back, pulling out an further mechanically enhanced assault rifle.

"Could of left some for Crocea," i said gesturing to the gun. Mors just snorted and shook his head as if to say.

**"If it wasn't for me, you could of died."**

We exited to factory we were in, and walked into a desert wasteland. Sand and sand and sand for miles. The only thing that stood out was the banged up, white jeep not that far ahead. A slender, red-head male sat in the front, a mask covered his eyes and he was dressed in a black coat the concealed everything.

I drew my brown bombers jacket tightly, around my body and brought up my face mask to cover my face and nosed, placing some aviator sunglasses down on my eyes at the same time. I made my way towards the car.

Upon spotting me, the guy put away the device he seemed to be fidgeting with before and addressed me when I climbed into the seat next to him.

"Took you long enough," he exclaimed nudging me slightly with his sheathed blade, under his cloak.

"Adam, he wouldn't stop running, so I had to cripple him, even then, he kept crawling away," I sighed.

"You disappoint me Arc," he glanced at me, stone-faced and not moving.

Mors had climbed into the back open area of the jeep, and was dozing off into a light sleep. Snoring became apparent soon enough.

I met Adams gaze.

"For God's sake, can you just call me Jaune," I complained.

"No," he shot back, maintaining eye contact.

"Why?"

"Because, I do not like you."

Painfully blunt, no sign of any emotional either, but this was how Adam normally conversed with anyone. It was quite annoying at times.

"Fair enough," I said. I reached to turn the key in the ignition to start the car, but small flower petals landed on my hand and I stared at them quizzically.

"Rose petals?" I said, "In the desert?"

Adam stared down at them.

"Could of been blown here by the wind and or sandstorm" he said before adverting his attention back out into the sand.

I crumbled the petals in my hand and threw them out of the car.

"Yeah...maybe," I turned the car on and drove on forward.

Turning back to Adam and smiling.

"So, hows Blake been nowadays?"

"Shut up," he exclaimed.

**Short chapter, but it's just the beginning. I took pride in this story and will dedicate to this and my other stories. I'm going to try and upload regularly now and then. Here's to hoping I keep up. Well, that's it for now, but I will see all of you very soon, CYA.**

**-NS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I'm back, and again I'm posting a little bit later than I would like to, but, I have to make the most of it, so here's 'CHECKMATE' chapter 2.**

Thundering down large, and small sand dunes, each differing in shapes and sizes, the jeep cluttered and rattled from the force of impact to was receiving, every time to lifted off the ground slightly, then slammed back down on to the ground beneath it.

Nothing happened, it was just sand, and heat all around us, nothing interesting or eye-catching.

Mors tossed and turned in his sleep in the back but that was about it. And Adam had become so still and unmoving, that most would consider him dead, but the was how he rested.

I glanced at him at grimaced.

"Creepy," I sighed.

**'Yeah, creepy...lets fuck with him a little bit.'**

"Hey Adam, I know your not sleeping, and you pretending just to avoid having a conversation with me isn't going to work," I kept my eyes on him and spoke to him in an attempt to get him to speak, but he didn't move an inch.

"You know, you speak so highly of Blake, and I bet you tell her all this shit about me, yet, you won't let me meet her," I continued on.

"I'm your best pal, you should at least converse with me a bit more, tell me about your life outside your job."

Adam didn't respond, and again, nor did he move, I was to caught up though, so I kept droning on.

"And I'm supposed to be your best man at your wedding and you won't even-"

The car abruptly stopped, as the back wheels were lifted from the ground and the entire car, shaking, was retched forward.

I lurched over the side and was thrown from the front seat onto the ground in front of me. Sand filled my mouth and my nose and spluttered it out, the sound of metal hitting a hard surface, rung out behind, as well as an angered growl, from the beast who had been sleeping among that metal.

I glanced upwards fast enough to Adam, perfectly, flip himself over my downed body and land gracefully in front of me, turning around to give me a confused look.

"Curious," he said. "If I recall, you received the same amount of training as I did, and yet I'm up here," a hand emerged from his cloak and a long, gloved, slender finger pointed at me. "And your down there."

I growled at him pushing myself onto my feet, then dusting myself off. "Guess training didn't kick in fast enough for me this time."

"Disappointing," he responded but chose to ignore him and paid attention to the damage behind me.

Mors sprawled out on the floor, groaning and moaning, as he regained his senses, and blinked furiously and me and Taurus.

I turned my attention to the car, flipped on its side, the front crushed and the engine pierced with a long, black tipped metal, leading up into long, red metal,curved, and covered in intricate black lines, then a black metal pole, stuck from the underside of the blade.

"A...scythe?" I could hear Adams confused tone from behind me, staring at the weapon the protruded from our vehicle.

"Yes, a scythe, but its clearly way more special than an average one," I said, and stalked towards it.

"Incredible craftsmanship, machinery, artillery, and design," I reached out towards the weapon.

"Clearly, someone skillful, and well-equipped, could make and wield something like this."

"And we're ignoring the fact that it just took out our only way back home, and the person who uses this weapon is most likely after us?" Adam sneered at me but I continued towards the weapon.

Then a voice, unfamiliar spoke up from around me.

"Hey thanks, I take quite a lot of pride in my baby's achievements."

I turned my head in time to spotted a red-cloaked figure jump out from beyond the toppled car, flinging themselves at me.

Arms wrapping around my neck, swinging themselves around, so they landed perfectly on the floor, then pulling me down and taking me to the floor. Boot pressed up against my throat.

I reached out with my hands in an attempt to flee, but they had trapped my remaining limbs, underneath me, and my legs just splayed out helplessly.

I glanced at Adam in a pleading manner, who had reached for his blade, but stopped momentarily, when spotting something on the person, I could not see.

He stared at them, then at me, then at them again, and with a final look at me, ran off in a different direction.

The figure went to chase after him, but then stopped, thinking that might cost them their only captive.

Their hooded face fell down towards me, I couldn't spot their faces beneath the darkness.

"Hiya," they spoke to me.

The voice sounded feminine, a female? most likely I guess.

"Hi," I responded.

And she responded with.

"Goodbye," before she struck me across the face, and I blacked out.

_I awoke, laid down, in the hard sand, and the exact same hooded figure, towering over me.

I tried to move but soon found out that I had been immobilised.

But what surprised me the most, was the larger,massively large, sky-tower , that floated high up above me, and and large clock-face, plastered o the top, and different compartments, attached to the towers side.

A slender man entered my view, dressed in a black suit, a green ascot, a top hat, and a monocle.

I smiled silently to myself.

"Monopoly man? is that you?"

The man smiled as well and spoke softly.

"Very funny, Ozpin Pines actually."

He eyed me warily before speaking again.

"Welcome to your new home Mr Arc."

**And, done, second chapter is done and uploading now, and I really don't have anything else to say except, see y'all later.**

**-NS**


End file.
